


a diary

by halfannie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: /////, Other, forgive me father forgive me father forgive me father for i have, ha//ve half//// ha//lf half half half////half
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfannie/pseuds/halfannie
Summary: what's wr//ong with me??//





	a diary

May 31//st

Dear diary,

I didn't mean to /bite// her so hard.

I'm sorry.

////

I can hear my da/////d coming from the other room.

(It's too good now my Hearing I mean)

More later Bye!

Love,//

An//nie//

**Author's Note:**

> _   
[help///](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014909/chapters/47391064)   
_


End file.
